


Feathers

by novembermond



Series: Poison Prince [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Chains, Collars, Feathers & Featherplay, Held Down, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Master/Slave, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: Thor needs help. Asking Loki for it may not be the best idea, but who cares, smut happens. Slavery AU with Jotun!Loki.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the Season of Kink Holiday Challenge. The prompt was: Size Kink & Held Down & Fabrics/Feathers. Then I decided to go for a triple whammy: I declare this also my fill for Trope Bingo square "slave fic" and MCU Kink Bingo square "enemies to lovers" BECAUSE I DO WHAT I WANT THOR!  
> Starting out as pure pwp it then grew a plot so I intend to add more chapters... later. *sweatdrop*

The cell was only big enough to move two paces in every direction. Not that Loki could move that far. The people of Asgard seemed to have a fetish for chains. He was bound to the wall by a chain attached to his heavy collar. His arms and legs were likewise bound together and to the floor. He could shuffle around if he needed to, but not very far. There was no window in the cell. He didn’t know for how long he’d been in here, but he could see that his hair had grown an inch.

 

When he had been handed over to the Aesir he had expected many things. Pain and humiliation, mostly. But not this utter boredom. They had thrown him into this cell and left him there. He had not even seen Thor anymore. His meals were magicked in and out. He had not seen a soul. What was even the point of acquiring the oldest prince of Jotunheim if you didn’t make use of him?

 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes. For the lack of anything else to do he daydreamed a lot. In his dreams he mostly had a lot of hate sex with Thor. Sometimes he took revenge on his family for selling him. But mostly he thought about Thor. If only he got Thor to pay attention to him, he could start manipulating him. So in his dreams he was not sitting in this cell. In his dreams he was chained to Thor’s bed.

 

He opened his eyes again. He picked at the collar again. If only he got the magic cracked open enough to escape. But right now he felt absolutely no connection to his own magic.

 

The door opened. Oh, that was one of his better dreams. Thor stepped into the tiny cell, big and glorious. Loki smiled.

 

“I have a proposal to make.”

 

“Do tell”, Loki rasped. He coughed. In his dreams, he always sounded seductive and not like he had not used his voice in months. In his dreams Thor also used to be a whole lot less sweaty. Loki swallowed. Could it be?

 

“Since you cannot be controlled the Allfather has decreed you must stay in chains at all times. But you need not be in here. In fact, I might even be able to take off your collar.”

 

Loki’s breathing picked up. This was too good to be true. “What’s the catch?”

 

“You have to fight for me. And afterwards the collar and chains go on again.”

 

The Odinson looked amazing in his battle armour. He wore his hair differently - more and smaller braids. Loki savored the look. He was not going to see it again.

 

“What do you say?” Thor pressed.

 

“What do I say? I say how dare you leave me here in isolation for the norns know how long! How dare you come with such an insulting offer now? Get out! GET OUT!”

 

Thor retreated slowly. When he was at the door he hesitated as if waiting for Loki to change his mind. Loki snarled. The lock closed with a sharp click. That was it. His one chance to get out at least for a moment and he had shattered it in his pride. Loki curled in on himself. He struggled to keep breathing. He was alone again. They were going to let him rot here.

 

*

 

He startled when the lock clicked again. It couldn’t have been more than – what, a week, maybe? Loki had ignored the plates of food that appeared on the floor in front of him. If they were going to let him die here, might as well hurry it along.

 

This time around Thor reeked of sweat and smoke. A faint trace of burned flesh filled the air. Served him right, the prick. Loki refused to look up.

 

A cup was set down in front of him. Wine, not water.

 

“Listen, I am truly sorry. I meant to look after you, but the Allfather had sent me on a mission right away. I didn’t know he’d kept you in isolation.”

 

“Excuses.”

 

“Indeed. It is my fault. I should have had someone check up on you. Please, drink.”

 

Loki pointedly kept ignoring the cup. He did look up to the Odinson, though. He looked tired. There was a burn on his shoulder, sneaking down his arm.

 

“Who are you fighting?”

 

“Muspelheim.”

 

This startled a laugh from Loki. “You make peace with one type of giant only to fight the next ones?”

 

Thor grimaced. “They attacked us.”

 

“No doubt provoked by Laufey, since he can’t fight you directly anymore.” Loki mused.

 

“You want out of here. Come with me. Don’t you miss the battle? I remember you being a glorious fighter, quick and cunning.”

 

“Stop flattering me. I am not getting out of here just for you to put me back when you’re done playing.”

 

“If you turn out to be trustworthy, I will keep you with me. In chains, but out of this cell.” Thor raised his brows and gave an encouraging smile.

 

Loki closed his eyes. Not alone anymore. Close to Thor. He laughed. Thor had broken him so easily. Not with pain, simply by being not there. Laufey was right. He was weak. Left alone for a few days he would do everything for company. He managed to stop laughing before he choked on a sob, but only barely.

 

“No.” Loki said.

 

“No?”

 

“That is not good enough. You want to unchain me, give me access to magic and expect me to turn back in like a trained puppy? No. I won’t. I can’t.” He knew he would not give in without a fight. He always fought, even when he did not want to. And there was this stupid little creature inside of him that wanted nothing but to give in to Thor.

 

Thor’s big hand reached for him. Loki flinched only a little. He didn’t have much space to back away.

 

“I guess my original offer was lacking”, Thor mused. He put his hand down again. “What are your terms?”

 

Loki had made a whole list of terms inside his head and discarded them again after Thor’s first visit. He had not really believed Thor would come back. And now with him standing so close it was hard to think. “Well …”

 

*

 

Thor never stopped thinking about the Jotun sorcerer. His Jotun sorcerer. The way he scowled and trembled. The way he stayed defiant to the end, the way he withstood the mind control magic. But Odin had kept Thor occupied with new wars, right after they ended the one against the frost giants. At first Thor had believed it to be necessary. But as crisis after crisis happened that kept him away from Asgard and away from his new slave he had grown suspicious. When Odin demanded that even Sif, Thor’s right hand and best general was to leave Thor for Vanaheim while Thor was to maintain the front at Muspelheim, he realized he was not meant to come out of the confrontation alive. He had grown too strong. He had hinted at wanting to take over the throne one too many times. He had a slave that was a powerful and uncontrollable war mage.

 

It was time to start playing his own game.

 

He led Loki to his own place. Only there he started undoing the chains his slave was wrapped in. There were way more chains than necessary, seeing as the magic suppressing collar still worked or Loki wouldn’t even be here.

 

“We are leaving for Muspelheim tomorrow. There is a bath in the next room. I will fetch food in the meantime.”

 

Loki looked at him with his brows knitted together, then turned and left for the bath room. Thor sighed. First food, then clothes for his slave. He wouldn’t take him to the army in rags.

 

*

 

_“You will not lock me up in a cell again. Ever.”_

_Thor nodded._

_“You may chain me as you see fit, though. I will stay with you as your personal…” …slave… “…advisor.”_

_Thor shrugged._

_“I want the finest clothes, fit for a prince. I want a golden apple each season turning. I want a feather cloak.”_

_“You want a what, now?”_

 

The water was too warm for his Jotun body. If only the damned collar were not around his neck, he would turn into an Asgardian form in a heartbeat. Loki stared down at his own body sitting in the golden tub. He was flushed purple from the heat. It was time to get out and face whatever Thor wanted from him. But while he stayed in there nothing could hurt him. He sank deeper into the water. There was rustling outside the bathroom. Thor had returned. With a sigh Loki got out of the tub and padded over to the prepared towels. Even the towels were warm. The room started spinning. Loki dropped the warm cloth and reached for the table to steady himself. There he discovered a vial of oil standing innocently next to the stack of towels. “Oh, well …”

 

When he finally stepped out into the main room again he found that Thor had also washed up. His hair was clean and wet at the tips, he wore only a red tunic and smelled of cedar wood. Loki had taken so long in the bathroom that Thor had to get cleaned up somewhere other than his own bathroom. Loki found he was not particularly sorry.

 

“Oh, you’re here. I brought you… I brought you food.” Thor stumbled a little as he turned around to see Loki naked except for the collar.

 

The plate contained mostly fruit and cheese. Loki gingerly picked up a piece of unknown fruit and licked it. It seemed fine so he swallowed the whole thing down. “Well,” he licked his lips. “Why don’t you show me what else you have for me?” He leaned forward and kissed Thor on the lips, hard to show what he meant. He’d been locked up without any significant contact for months. He was going to take everything he could when he had the chance.

 

Thor thankfully got the memo quickly, held him in a grip so strong it was almost crushing – he was so, so strong and Loki was only a little ashamed that went straight to his groin – and steered him towards the bed. They tumbled onto the bed in a graceless heap, Thor partially on top of Loki and oh, Loki had thought he’d exaggerated Thor’s size in his memories in the lonely nights in his cell, but there he was, all big and glorious and hard. Loki reached for him. “If you…” All thought left him as Thor licked his right nipple. He gasped for air. Then his hand found its way into Thor’s pants and he squeezed hard with the intent to hurt, not entice.

 

Thor cursed. He grabbed Loki’s wrists and held them above his head, giving him a betrayed look. Loki took the opening. “If you try the mind control spell on me again I will kill you.”

 

Thor, that absolute oaf had the audacity to grin. Then he bent down and licked Loki’s ear shell! “I am starting to think,” he murmured softly “that I won’t need a mind control spell at all.”

 

Loki’s cock twitched.

 

_“Laufey had three children – two sons and a whore.” Byleist laughed into his face. “Pity you’re way too small to be of any use for a giant. Maybe a horse will do.”_

_“You’ll regret this once I am king!” Loki hissed back._

_“You, king? Oh dear, you’re deluding yourself if you think we’ll ever let a half-baked runt ascend to the throne.”_

He swallowed the memories down, focusing on Thor, on the pleasure he created with his wicked tongue and fingers. Loki had never thought he’d survive the first night; that he would even enjoy it. And here he was, offering himself up to the man again.

 

Thor’s fingers tightened on his wrists. “Are you with me?”

 

Loki nodded. His throat was dry.

 

Thor leaned on him with his body weight. “Keep your hands there.”

 

“The chains are just over there.” Loki liked the chains. They reminded him that he was not just a whore, that he was dangerous enough to warrant chains.

 

“No.” Thor growled and got up from the bed. Loki moved his arms just a fraction, just to prove that he could. Thor raised his eyebrow but did no comment. He left for the bathroom and came back with the vial Loki had found earlier. Before settling down again Thor got rid of his clothes. Loki took the opportunity to get a good look. He hadn’t seen all that much the last time. Thor really was all muscles and golden skin. Loki wanted to eat him up, to possess him. He spread his legs slowly, making a show out of it.

 

Thor bent down and licked his nipple again while a well-oiled finger made his way to Loki’s entrance.

 

“Oh?” The look on Thor’s face when he encountered an already stretched and oiled pucker was priceless. “Eager, aren’t you?”

 

“Shut up and get on with it!” Loki snapped, only now realizing that the vial on the shelf had not been an order, it was simply the usual set up of Thor’s bathroom.

 

“Your hands.”

 

Only now Loki noticed he had moved his arms halfway down. He glared at Thor. “Make me.”

 

Thor sighed and used his non oily left hand to gather Loki’s wrists again. At the same time he was spearing Loki with his other fingers. He’d shoved in three at once. It hurt. And it didn’t. Loki saw stars.

 

“I hate you,” he mumbled, not even aware he did it.

 

“You know, I can live with that as long as you at least obey my orders.” He squeezed Loki’s wrists again for emphasis.

 

Loki found himself floating, which was a weird feeling since he was still firmly held down on the bed. He stared at the strong arm still holding him down, the muscles and sinews working. He struggled a little just to see them moving.

 

Thor didn’t even notice. He removed his fingers, pushed Loki’s leg upwards and, oh, well. He was just as big as Loki remembered. He’d always known he couldn’t do this with his own kind, but he’d thought someone his size would be a better fit. But then, everything about Thor was just big. Loki realized he had been floating again when Thor grunted and sped up. He was beautiful like this, with a light sheen on his golden skin, his hair wild around him. Loki’s own climax took him by surprise, coursing through his body like electricity. He felt like his body was filling up with golden light, but this time there was no magic around to feel. It was only him, and Thor, who froze for a heartbeat, then pulled out and spilled onto Loki’s skin.

 

“Disgusting”, he mumbled but there was not much bite to it. He yawned. Thor was resting atop of him for a while, then he was suddenly gone. Loki was already half asleep when he felt a wet cloth wiping him down. Nice.

 

He only noticed that he had fallen asleep when he woke up again to an almost alarming feeling. “What?” He tried to jerk away only to find that Thor was holding his wrists again. Something was tickling along his arms.

 

“I thought you’d like it.” Thor grinned.

 

Loki could only answer with a glare. Thor was tickling him with a feather! A trice damned feather!

 

“Since I couldn’t get a feather cloak so quickly. I really didn’t want you to think I wasn’t going to fulfill your demands.” That bastard was now chuckling outright. Loki changed his mind. He was going to kill him. He wasn’t even going to wait until he could get rid of the magic dampening collar. He would just strangle him right now with his thighs. Then the feather reached his nipple and he almost jumped right off the bed. The cursed thing, for that’s what it must be to elicit such strong reactions, sent a jolt directly from his nipple to his groin.

 

“Curse you!”

 

“I am starting to think that the more you complain the more you like it.”

 

Loki struggled against his hold again, but it was more instinctive than really struggling to get free. And Thor’s abs flexed nicely when he had to hold him down.

 

“I will… I will…” The feather was going down from his navel.

 

“I certainly hope you are up…” the feather ghosted across the tip of Loki’s cock. “…for another round, because I certainly am.”

 

The next morning Loki was clothed in wonderfully soft leathers, fed, and also thoroughly fucked. Life was looking up again, he thought as he and Thor rode towards the battle front.


End file.
